Henry Danger gets sick
by kmccaffrey
Summary: Henry has been doing so much work that he ends up running himself down.
1. Chapter 1

Henry Danger

Henry gets sick

Author's Note

I was watching the episode Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems and gave me the idea that Henry should be working so much that he gets sick. I hope you like this story and check out my other stories.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in the life of Henry Hart well as normal as it can be for him. It started with Piper yelling about Jasper being in the house again and waking Henry up from what little sleep he had gotten the night before. So far this week Henry had gotten a total of a half an hour of sleep and it was Saturday. To say Henry's fuse was short was an understatement. He had been snapping at everyone. Last night at work, he told Charlotte that she was the worse friend he had ever had, he told Jasper that his arguments with Piper were stupid because she would always out smart him, and he had even yelled at his parents which resulted in him being grounded for two weeks. He is only allowed to go to school, work, and home and Charlotte wasn't allowed over unless it was for homework purposes.<p>

Last night, Henry had gotten called 10 times, the night before 12 times, the night before that it was actually a little light with only 8 calls, and the rest of the week had 14-16 calls at night. Henry would start to fall asleep when his watch would beep. To say Henry wasn't feeling happy was an understatement and the fact that he had to go to work in an hour didn't help either. Henry went downstairs to go find some breakfast.

Piper had already conned Jasper into taking her to the mall for the day, his dad had already left for work, and his mom was in the kitchen working on something only she would know. Henry went to the table and sat down and slammed his head on his arms.

"Henry, sweetie, you should get some breakfast before you have to go to work." Mrs. Hart said as she turned around. Henry lifted his head off of the table and she could clearly see he wasn't feeling well.

"No thanks mom, I'll just pass on food at the moment." Henry replied moving to stand up to move to the couch.

"Uhh, Henry come see me first before you walk off."

Henry turned around and walked toward her and stopped in front of her. She put her hand on his forehead and felt the fever he had. Henry then turned and sneezed several times.

"Henry, there is no way I am letting you go to work like this. You are going to stay home and in bed."

"But mom Ray needs me today. We were supposed to be finding the toothdecayer! Uhh, I mean I'm supposed to help him move a giant sculpture of tooth decay that the dentist doesn't want anymore."

"No, you are staying home. I'm going to call Ray and tell him you won't be coming in today."

Henry sighed and reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think of this story! Reviews help me learn what I need to correct and leave!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Henry was laying on the couch wrapped up in about three blankets. When someone in his house got sick she tended to go a little overboard when she was taking care of them. She had called Ray and told him that Henry was not to be disturbed until he was feeling better but Henry had later sent him a text telling him that if he needed him to just let him know and he would come.

"Henry, you need to take your medicine."

"Mom, I took some an hour ago. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry sweetie."

Henry sighed. His mom walked out of the room. Henry's watch started to beep.

"Hey mom I think I am going to go rest up in my room. This way Piper won't be able to disturb me when she comes back from the mall."

"Okay, Honey."

Henry unwrapped himself and ran upstairs to his room. He flipped open his watch. Hallow gram Ray popped up.

"Henry, Come on I found the Tooth Decayer he is heading toward Swellview Park."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Henry went to where he hid his special gum. He took a piece out and chewed and blew a bubble and the gum did its magic. Henry then snuck out of the window unaware that his mom saw him sneaking out. Henry ran to the Swellview Park. When he got there he found Ray and asked him what the plan was.

"Well, Charlotte figured out that the way to distract the Tooth Decayer was with sweet stuff. So you are going to be the decoy with the candy and I am going to sneak around back and try to catch him by surprise."

"Alright, but where do I…" Charlotte walks up with a giant bag full of candy. "Nevermind."

Charlotte hands Henry the candy while Ray walks behind a tree. Henry walks until he is in front of the Tooth Decayer.

"Hey, I got something you might want." Henry yells getting the Tooth Decayer's attention. Henry reaches into the bag and pulls out a handful of candy. "Yeah, you want this candy, well you're going to have to come and get it."

What Henry, Ray, and Charlotte never anticipated was how fast the criminal could move. He lunged at Henry tackling him. Henry hit his head on the pavement and got knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Henry's mom finds out

Author's Note

Sorry for the late update and the short chapter but I have like 4 other stories I am working on at the moment. I also have school, work, and sports that I do. I will try to work on updating faster but it probably won't be for a couple of weeks because I have exams coming up. Also I do NOT write sex scenes. Sorry but it is against what I believe in. I might have Henry date someone but it will probably be unlikely because I have never dated and I have no idea what it is like. Suggestions are always welcome though. Also check out my other stories.

* * *

><p>Charlotte ran over to Henry as soon as she saw him hit the ground. Ray ran over and caught the Toothdecayer. The cops finally show up and Ray releases the Toothdecayer into their custody. Ray then ran over to where Charlotte was holding Henry's hand.<p>

"Ray, he's losing a lot of blood. We have to get him to a hospital." Charlotte said.

"I asked the cops to call an ambulance for him. They should be here in a few minutes."

Henry just laid on the ground not moving at all.

The EMT's finally come and take Henry to the hospital. Charlotte calls Henry's mom and tells her what happened and she said that she was heading to the hospital.

* * *

><p>At the Hospital<p>

Henry's doctor is Dr. Kelly Bracket. He came out after examining Henry. Ray told Henry's mom everything. About how Henry got started. How much of a big help he is and how he does actually help out the Junk-N-Stuff. Mrs. Hart didn't know what to say.

"Henry Hart?" asked Dr. Kelly.

Mrs. Hart, Ray, and Charlotte all stand up. "Mrs. Hart, I'm Dr. Kelly Bracket. I'll be Henry's doctor while he is here in the hospital. Henry has a very mild concussion. He also has the flu. I don't understand why he was out when he should have been home in bed but anyways I would like to keep him over night so that we can monitor his concussion throughout the night."

"Okay, so I should be able to take him home tomorrow?"

"Yes, if no complications arise. He will be fine with bed rest after then. No work for at least two weeks. Not that he would probably feel up to it but he will need to stay quiet also."

"Okay. Thank you doctor."

Henry's mom, Ray, and Charlotte went to Henry's hospital room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Henry goes home

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just haven't had the time to. I was going to update last week but I ended up having to work on a project for school that was due that Monday. I don't know when I will update again but I will try not to let it be too long.

* * *

><p>Henry couldn't remember what had happened. All he could remember was sneaking out of the house to go help Ray do something but he couldn't remember what it was. He was aware that there were people around his bed. He could smell bleach and knew he was probably in a hospital.<p>

"Henry, sweetie, it's time to wake up. Come on, sweetie, let me see your eyes." Mrs. Hart said.

"Mama?" Henry said as he opened his eyes.

"Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?"

"My head really hurts. Mama, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, all I remember is that Ray needed my help doing something and then everything is black. What day is it?"

"Well, according to Ray, you were being used to distract the Toothdecayer when he attacked a lot faster than they thought he would. He tackled you and you hit your head on the ground and it knocked you out. Ray apprehended the suspect and Charlotte called me after the paramedics took you to the hospital. You ended up with a mild concussion and a bad case of the flu. You're sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, my head just really hurts though."

"Well, how about I go find a nurse and find out if you can have anything. How does that sound?"

Henry nods his head and closes his eyes. Mrs. Hart goes out the door to find a nurse but instead runs into the doctor.

"Mrs. Hart is everything alright?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"Oh, yes, Henry woke up and said his head was hurting. I was wondering if he could have some medicine."

"Well, I was actually coming to check on him myself and then if he was doing good I was going to release him because there is really no reason to keep him here."

They walk into the room and Henry is sitting there with his hands over his eyes.

"Henry, this is Dr. Brackett. He needs to check you out. Okay, sweetie?"

Henry just sits on the bed with his hands covering his eyes.

"Henry, is everything okay?" Dr. Brackett asks gently.

Henry removes his hands from his eyes and starts to say something when he starts to convulse. Dr. Brackett hits the nurse call button. A couple of nurses come in. One ushering Mrs. Hart out into the hallway.

"He's having a seizure."

* * *

><p>So I'm not entirely sure when I will update next but I will try to have it up soon.<p> 


End file.
